Déjà vu
by sevenofmine
Summary: Jackson wakes up in the hospital after the failed mission. He escapes and goes back to San Francisco where his boss is already waiting with a new job for him: This time Jack is sure that it will work out. It will work out because his job includes Lisa...
1. A game of chess

Chapter 1

He woke up. He looked around. He did not recognize the room. It was sterile, white and clean. A typical hospital room. He sat up and examined the room. He was the only patient, there was another empty bed to his left. He had no idea how he got there. He looked at himself. He wore bandages at his waist and his arm. He remembered what happened with a headache. He felt the bandage at his arm. Lisa's work. He felt his waist. Joe Reisert's work. He was surprised that he was alive. He had thought he would die out there. He must have left consciousness shortly after Police had arrived.

He took a closer look through the window to the corridor. He recognized the dark blue uniform of a cop. Holy shit, he cursed. How could it get so far? The mission even more than failed. He stood up from the bed and got dressed. He searched his clothes. His cell phone and identity card were missing. Those shitty cops must have taken everything away. He bet that if he managed to escape now, he would easily get on their wanted list. He slowly opened the door and before the police officer could react, he kneed down to him and gave him a clout. He went unconscious immediately. He was proud on his ability and walked on trying not to attract any attention. He walked outside to the parking lot. It seemed to be early morning and therefore it was really empty on the parking place. He looked around and figured out the oldest car. The older the car, the easier to break and short-circuit.

Twenty minutes later he already was on the freeway and searched the gloves box. He found a cell phone which was even switched on. He enabled the key lock and dialed the number of his boss. He knew that he wasn't going to be happy but he hoped that he could explain how this went wrong and that it wasn't his fault. 'Yes' the person on the other side answered.

'It's Jackson' he said and tried to drive carefully.

'Jackson. I'm glad to hear from you. A bird sang me you were arrested and in hospital.'

'I escaped.'

'Police following you?'

'No' Jackson said confidently with a glance into the back-mirror.

'Good. Where are you?'

'On the freeway toward downtown.'

'Great. I'll send you an SMS with most important data. You get a flight to San Francisco.' The other person hung up the phone. San Francisco was the central of their little organization which occupied with government overthrows and high professional assassination.

Jackson arrived at the house. He got out of his car and walked over to the front door. He rang the bell and waited. A man opened and led him down to the cellar. The boss was already waiting there. He sat at the table and played chess against himself.

'Take a seat' he said and Jackson did as he was told.

'How are you? After the two stabbing wounds, I mean?' he asked and put the chess figures into their actual order.

'I'm okay' Jackson said not letting to know him any emotion.

The boss nodded. 'Okay enough for a new mission?' he asked.

'Yes' Jackson briefly responded.

'Your turn' the boss said and nodded to the chess board.

Jackson sighed and moved the knight from G1 to F3.

The boss nodded and brought his pawn from F7 to F5.

'What kind of mission?' Jackson asked while doing the pawn from E2 to E4.

The boss smiled and moved his pawn from B7 to B5. 'It will please you if the last mission pleased you.'

'I woke up in hospital with two grief shot wounds' Jackson responded with capturing the black with his white pawn on F5.

The boss nodded approving: black bishop from C8 to B7. He wouldn't capture my knight, Jackson thought and ignored the move with bringing his white pawn from D2 to D4.

'Perhaps you need a bit more male-driven fact based logic' the boss responded: pawn from G7 to G6. The following moves ended with a black and a white pawn captured and a black one standing on G6. Jackson smiled shortly and beat the pawn on B5 with his bishop. The boss cursed himself.

'Perhaps this male-driven fact based logic doesn't work out while occupying with women' he proposed hating that the boss had tried to defeat him with his own means.

The boss shrugged and responded silently with a pawn from A7 to A6. Queen from D1 to D3. He thought what this could mean. He looked into Jackson's blue eyes that hid any emotion and just stared concentrated on the check board.

'Your turn' he said and looked up.

The boss nodded. He knew why Jackson worked for him. He was the best in the job and never got distracted. The last mission must have really been bad luck. E7 to E6, a black pawn.

Jackson knew what his boss had planned: Making chess through bringing the bishop from F8 to B4. Didn't work. He moved his queen from D3 to G6. Now the black king was in danger.

The boss blinked and thought. The only solution he could think of was rescuing his king to E7. It was followed by the white bishop targeting him with C1 to G5.

'You still have to tell me what kind of mission' Jackson responded. He didn't seem to concentrate much at all and he was winning the game.

The boss thought about his king. 'I booked you a flight. From San Francisco to Washington.'

Black knight from G8 to F6.

'I assume my mission takes place in Washington?'

Queen from G6 to F6.

'No, not directly. Rather on the flight to Miami.'

'Miami? That's what I just come from.'

'I know. And then you will take the flight from Miami to San Diego.'

'Do I have to see any sense in there?' Jackson asked.

'Yes. You know, there will be a passenger seating right next to you on the last flight. You will nicely interact with her.'

'What do I have to understand in this sentence?'

'You will make her switch the family in the room in the Lux Atlanta hotel in Miami from 4872 to 1254. There's an explosive device placed in 1254. It will get off at half past six in two days.'

'Do I have a déjà-vu?' Jackson asked silently.

'The flight is book and everything is prepared. When you finished your job, kill her. How you manage this, that's your option.'

'Kill whom?'

'The woman you are going to blackmail that if she does not as you want her father will die.'

'It didn't work out last time.'

'But it will this time.'

'Why?'

King from E7 to E8.

'Because her name is Lisa Reisert.'

Jackson sighed shortly and without even looking at the board he moved the white queen from F6 to G6. He stood up, nodded to his boss and left the room. Last time he had had the chance to kill Lisa. He will never give up such a chance anymore again.

This time, he was absolutely sure to kill her.

And with this thought, he left the cellar and drove home.

He had a killing to plan.

**Please review.**


	2. In the plane

Chapter 2

Jackson was the second last person who entered the flight. He had been careful that Lisa hasn't seen him. It was perfect. He carried her father's wallet and felt very sure in what he did. Another routine management of an assassination. Only that he did a killing part now. He hadn't killed for such a long time and he remembered when he had grabbed Lisa by her hair and pulled her to him. He had been ready to kill her. He had already felt that adrenaline push and that joy. But then he had only felt pain until he had lost consciousness. He swore that this would never ever happen again.

He entered the long corridor and finally the plane. The stewardess wished him a nice flight and showed him where he sat. Jackson thanked smilingly and confidently walked through the small plane corridor. He looked at the people sitting or storing their luggage. He waited until he could pass and stopped in front of seat 18F. Lisa sat there, staring out of the window. Her nice brown hair shimmered in the light. Another Red Eye flight for her, Jackson thought. And she would never guess how fatal it would get. It was one o'clock in the morning. He had time until half past six this morning.

Plenty of time, he hoped. But last time it had been very short. This time, he would not be that nice and allow her any chance to escape. Lisa didn't look up and Jackson sighed. She was so cute.

He sat down and looked over to her. She turned around to get to know the seating neighbor for the flight. Her eyes opened widely and her mouth opened, too. But she wasn't able to say anything.

'Hello, Leese' he whispered already in his threatening tone. 'How are you? We haven't seen for such a long time.'

'No' she whispered in disbelief.

'Well, yes. See, that's what I told you. You women see what you see but don't believe it. Try it with male-driven fact-based logic. I know what this male-driven fact-based logic tells you: Do not attract any attention' he said and fastened his seat belt.

She looked at him.

'You should fasten your seat belt, too' he advised her. 'Could get a dangerous night.'

* * *

><p>Lisa decided not to start a fight and just looked out of the window. What could he do? Kill her? He wouldn't be stupid enough to kill her during the flight. He would immediately be charged. Threaten her? Whatever he tried this time, she knew him and she was absolutely sure that whatever kind of pervert plan he followed, he would not succeed. Just like last time.<p>

Jackson smiled when Lisa turned her head away. The flight attendant said that they would start and the plane rolled off to the field. He examined her. She grabbed the seat hard. She still was afraid of going by plane. He bent over to her.

'Still fear flying?' he whispered into her ear.

She looked at him. There was nothing else than disgust in her eye. She hated and disrespected him. He had tried to kill her. He was pathetic. She didn't know that this flight was going to be a horror trip and that what followed even worse. She didn't answer and continued staring on the world getting smaller under them while the plane was gaining height.

_(Just watching Red Eye again…am laughing at my computer…such a perfect movie) _Lisa grabbed her seat harder.

'So, how's your dad?' Jackson asked.

Lisa looked at him. 'The only possibility to distract me from my fear of flying now is killing me' she answered angrily.

She was quite pale and she had dark rings around her eyes. She must have had a rough time since my last visit, Jackson thought.

'You know, this can happen sooner than you think' he whispered and smiled his evil and psychopathic smile.

She did not know to respond or rather decided not to. 'You won't kill me in here, Jack' she said confidently.

'Well, Leese, since our last visit I learnt a lot and we both know that I know a lot about you. I will not do the same mistake twice.'

'Why are you here, Jack?'

'Listen, Lisa, we have the whole flight time because I don't care if my colleague in front of your dad's house kills your dad or not. The only thing I want is that you play along and do as I say.'

'When you kill my dad anyway-'

'I won't do anything. My colleague has the mission to kill him at half past six in the morning. When I call him, he will go off. And I will call him when you did what I will tell you to do.'

'Then tell me' she said strongly. He just laughed at her, so nicely.

She has no idea who she's fucking with, he thought. 'Not now. I will first wait until we're fully in the air and cannot be disturbed anymore. Don't even think about attracting attention. Wasn't worth it last time, was it?'

He looked at her and she stared into his light blue eyes. His scary light blue eyes that looked at her so intensively. Her back got cold when she looked into those eyes only showing evil and the very worst of human. How could a man like him become someone he was now? When he had had a childhood…wait, he had told her that since he has been 10 years old nobody called him Jack. That meant, he must have done something very bad and scary for everybody in the age of ten. No wonder, his name was Jackson Rippner.

She didn't doubt that he was an honor to this name.

he stared back out of the window. Right now, there was nothing she could do. She remembered the last time of their common flight. She had asked him for being called Jack but he denied that nobody called him like that. Of course not, too much relation. But she hadn't paid attention to it and just remembered immediately: When he said his own name, he said Jack and not Jackson. That had been the first signal that something was wrong. Now she knew, but too late. She already know that something was wrong because that psychopath was sitting next to her.

'You really going to kill me?' she asked slowly and tried to stay calm.

'Let's see how things develop.'

There were two women fighting inside of Lisa. One told her that he wasn't the guy who killed people and he had even admitted that he was a lousy shooter. But the other person reminded her on the scene with him and the knife and her and the hockey bat. He had pushed her down the stairway, pulled her up by the hair and unfortunately he hadn't had the time to stab her.

He could have been much faster. She was sure he would be this time. He had used the knife like a toy and was so used to it. He had had no scruple to knock of her, the old lady and her father. He had promised to keep his father alive so he could see what he did to her. She guessed this wasn't valid any more. But she couldn't forget how charming he had been and how nice. Even when he had told her his true nature. She remembered that scene in the restrooms. She didn't want this to repeat.

**Please DO review.**


	3. Quickie

Chapter 3

'Have you done something to my father?'

'No, and it will stay like that as long as you keep playing along' Jackson said directly.

Lisa felt like freaking out. She looked at her feet. She couldn't stand his blue eyes, his crystal light blue eyes that were so intensive. She felt x-rayed by them, she couldn't lie, she couldn't do anything. Tears ran down her cheek. Jackson sighed. He didn't understand her sudden breakdown. He didn't understand her, this type of girl. He was so lucky that his girlfriend was so much like himself. He hoped that not the same would happen to her which happened to the last killer waiting in front of Joe Reisert's house _(sorry that I had to bring in a new character again but there are so many Jackson-Lisa pairings…which doesn't mean that they will get closer to each other in this fanfic, because they will…)._

'What do you want from me this time?' she asked after a while.

'I need you to call your hotel' he said once again and felt like a video tape which someone watched for the second time. She looked at him. Was he kidding? The same stuff again, switch two room keys? She remembered all people from the VIP list currently living in the Lux Atlanta.

'Let the family from 8472 _(yes, a reference to Star Trek)_ get the room 1254. You call Cynthia and sell it. It is very simple' he whispered slowly. Her wet face looked at him and tears dropped down.

What? You already know how to do this?' he didn't understand her hesitation. He never understand the hesitations of the girls. For him, it was just a second needed to decide and right now, there was nothing to decide. Just something to do. His girlfriend decided fast, like him. She never hesitated like Lisa. 'Lisa, don't think, do. Your credit card' he ordered while she was bursting out in tears again. He sighed and looked at the seat in front of him. He didn't want to attract any more attention. Not like last time, when she had nearly got what she wanted, when he had failed and nearly got killed. Not this time.

'Lisa, you are making me angry' he said neutrally.

She looked at him. He didn't look that friendly as usually.

'Lisa, whatever female-driven-emotion based dilemma you're dealing with right now, you have my sympathy.'

He felt like hitting her directly into her stupid face. He didn't even know how he got so aggressive but his experience in her father's house had changed him. He wanted her dead. The sooner, the better.

'But let's bring it down into a male-driven fact-based logic, now and you will call little Cynthia. You don't want her anything to happen, do you?' he asked.

'Cynthia? Someone's…watching her, too?' she asked weakly.

'Yeah, since the last time you tricked me I arranged a few more safety measurements. There is a man outside the Lux Atlanta where she is still working right now and he is waiting for my instructions to kill Cynthia. When this will be done and you still have not swapped the rooms, your father will be the next. I know what you think now. What do you think now?' 'Then you don't have any pressure point anymore' she said in low voice. He nodded.

'I do. Because then I get more angry than you ever want to experience me.' He took the phone. 'Your card…please.'

'One simple phone call, saves three lives' he added.

Cynthia, dad and me, Lisa thought and breathed deeply.

'Do you want to go to the toilet first, trying to vomit but then realizing that you can perfectly write a message with soap on the mirror?' he asked smiling again.

She hated him smiling, he was such a bastard, she felt like kicking him into his balls and scratching his face with her long fingernails.

'Half past six you said, didn't you?' she asked.

He nodded. 'Then everybody will be dead. You, daddy, your best friend Cynthia' he said in his typical intonation she hated him for. He had no single undertone of pity and feeling in his voice. He was an emotionless asshole.

'I want to call dad and Cynthia' she decided.

He laughed. 'This worked last time, Leese, but not now. You have to believe me. Did I ever lie to you?'

She stared at him. In this point, he was right. He had always been honest to her. 'I want to call them.'

'You can call both. And then you decide who of my men I call first. You can talk to both and one of them will die afterward. Understood?'

'No' she whispered.

'Shall I first call my loyal dog and tell him to kill Cynthia? Or shall I call my fiancée to tell her to finish your dad off?' He smiled at her waiting for a reaction.

'Fiancée?' she asked. She could hardly breathe.

'Oh yeah, you know, she nearly hit the roof after she found out what your dad and you did to me. She is really angry because I nearly died. I bet she'd love to kill your father and I promise you that it won't be too fast.'

Lisa turned away. He just couldn't believe that such a bastard like Jackson had found a girl and she knew that whatever kind of bitch she was, she must be exactly like him. She was about to torture her father when Jackson told her to.

God, Lisa thought. She really didn't know what to do. She needed a time out.

'I want to go to the restrooms' she said confidently.

She didn't know how she managed to sound so confidently as she wasn't at all. He laughed.

'Great' he decided and stood up to let her passed. She was surprised why he did so.

Did he knew that she was going to ask this? Was it a typical trap? What did he expect? She didn't want to find out and went past to the restrooms. She locked up herself in there and started crying. She looked at the scar at her breast and swore it again. It had worked out last time. Why not now?

After about five minutes that felt like eternity she opened the doors- and didn't move. Jackson stood out there, pressed one hand on her mouth and pushed her backward into the small room. He locked up the door and let her breathe again. 'No '18F has bomb' this time?' he asked and looked at the empty mirror. He turned back to Lisa.

'You know what I regret?' he walked toward her and pressed her against the wall again.

He touched her chest and felt lower.

'That I thanked you for something we didn't do' he laughed evilly and Lisa didn't know what it was about.

Then she remembered. 'No' she screamed but before she could get loud enough she felt his warm hand on her mouth again.

She tried to bite him but it didn't work.

Holy shit, she thought. But then: No, he would never do this. It's not his attitude, he is too nice for it.

Alas, she was wrong.


	4. Girls

Chapter 4

It was five years later and Lisa was walking down the river. She watched the beautiful sky and the blue river. She walked on and arrived at her father's house. He opened the door and hugged her.

'How are you?'

'Great' she answered.

'How was your working day?'

'Like always. Where is she?'

'Upstairs. She is still sleeping' he said and walked to the kitchen to prepare the evening meal. 'You stay here for dinner?' he asked.

She nodded slightly and walked upstairs into her old room. It looked exactly the same like before. 'Hey' she whispered when she saw that the four year old girl lying on the bed was still awake.

'How are you?' Lisa asked and sat down on the corner of the bed.

'Great' the little girl said and sat up. They hugged each other when there suddenly was a scream downstairs. Lisa looked up and was scared.

'You stay here' she whispered to her daughter and walked downstairs.

She found her father lying at the kitchen table.

'He's alive' a voice behind her said. 'That's what you said last time, too' Lisa turned around.

She looked into his face. He seemed to have gotten not a single day older since she last time saw him.

'How are you, Lisa?' Jack asked.

'I'm fine' she said and tried to walk backward until she felt pushed forward again. She looked around and stared into the pale face of another woman. She was as tall as Lisa, had dark blue eyes and black hair.

'May I introduce you my wife?' he asked and she smiled at Lisa.

Lisa stumbled backward when she saw the knife in the woman's hand. She directly fell into Jackson's arm. He held a knife at her neck. 'Her name is Scarlet and she really wanted to get you to know' Jack explained.

After that, Lisa felt nothing anymore. Scarlet watched her husband and finally Lisa's dead body was sinking down to the floor. She sighed. 'Great, what's about her father?'

'I want to show him what I did to his daughter' he explained and walked over to the dad's body.

'Okay. I'll get your daughter' she said and kissed him shortly and walked upstairs.

When Joe Reisert woke up, his head was directly smashed to the floor again. Jackson pulled her toward his daughter so that he could see what he had done to her. 'Oh my…' Joe stammered and Jackson grabbed his collar.

'This is what I did to your daughter and this is also what I will do to you' he whispered angrily.

That moment Scarlet came down the staircase, she held little Jessica Reisert in her hands.

'I will keep her' Jackson explained to Joe Reisert's open eyed look. 'Thank you very much but I think I should take over the educational part. I will make the perfect killer out of her, I promise' Jackson said and stabbed his knife directly into the man's heart.

His girlfriend nodded and smiled. 'Let's disappear' she proposed and all three of them walked to the car.

Scarlet drove while Jackson and Jessica sat down on the backseat.

'Are you Jack?' the little girl said.

'Yes, I am. I am your father.'

'Mum told me you were bad.'

Jackson smiled. 'That's right. But I tell you, that your mum hasn't always been honest to you.'

'What did you do to her?'

'I killed her. And granddad Joe.' _(A four year old girl doesn't understand what 'killing' means.)_

'Why?'

'Because you will have a better life when you live with me.'

'I don't understand.'

'You don't have to' he said and hugged his little girl. She really did not understand. Not yet.

'But later, when you grow older, you will understand. And you will thank me that I rescued you' he smiled and his little daughter smiled back.

Not all hope was gone. He could still transform Jessica into an evil killer.

But did he want to?

He looked into the mirror and saw his wife's dark blue eyes. She was so pretty and so evil.

Yes, he wanted to.

He promised that his girl was going to become like him and not like her naïve mother.

**Please review. I know this is not one of my best stories and that it was a bit short and summed up. I am sorry that I had to invent Jackson's girlfriend again but he is too nice for not being paired with a woman. And every second Red Eye FanFic is about a Jack/Lisa pairing.**

_**Please review how/ why you liked/ disliked this story!**_


End file.
